Pluto's not a planet
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Since Pluto was marked as no longer being a planet the Inner senshi are just waiting to take away her Seshi status.


Pluto's not a planet

A/N: An idea me and my friend came up with one day out of nowhere, hopefully it's good, please review.

"This is stupid," Michelle said, folding her arms.

"Rini wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Trista," Amara said, angerly standing in front of Trista, protecting her from the inner sailor Senshi.

"But it's official," Mina said, pushing her blond hair back and giving Ami a questioning look.

"right?" Mina asked. Ami nodded.

"The scientists of the Earth agreed and Pluto is no longer considered a planet. Therefor you can't be a sailor Senshi without a planet," Ami said.

"This is silly," Kakyuu's calm, soft voice only reached her protective starlights ears. The Inners and Outers were all having at each other.

"How can you be a protector of a planet without a planet?" Serena asked.

"No disrespect, but the moon isn't really a planet either," Maker said. Healer snickered under her breath.

"Oh burn," fighter elbowed Healer.

"Maker's right, if you take away Trista's power to become a Senshi, you have to take away Serena's." Amara said.

"Serena will be Princess Serenity one day," Rei said.

"Until that day, she'll have to be just another teenager," Michelle said.

"That's if they want to still take Trista's power," Hotaru said.

"It doesn't make sense though, you cannot have the power," Ami said.

"Listen. This will be just easier if Trista hands over her staff," Lita said.

"How can a planet be changed from a planet to a rock anyway?" fighter asked. Everyone became quiet and looked over at the starlights and their Princess.

"Kinmoku's not even in this galaxy," Mina said.

"Solar system technically, I'm pretty sure Kinmoku is still in our galaxy," Ami said.

"Not the point," Rei said.

"why are they here?" Lita asked,

"We're Sailor Senshi too," Maker pointed out,

"Of what? How can four people be the Senshi to one planet?" Serena asked.

"we're the protectors of Kinmoku," Fighter said doing her pose.

"We protect our Princess planet," Maker said.

"And at least our princess planet has life on it and we don't have to wait for Crystal Tokyo," Healer snapped. Everyone got quiet again and began to walk toward Healer.

"Stop, we have more important things at hand," Ami said. Everyone stopped and got in their designated seats.

"OK in an orderly fashion," Ami said looking around.

"everyone will say why they think Trista should continue to be a Senshi for a planet that no longer is a planet, or why she shouldn't. Since they aren't in our solar system, the starlights and Princess Kakyuu will be the deciding factors of what happens," Ami said. Kakyuu sat in a judge like table with three smaller but still prestigious chairs were located in front of hers. Fighter took the middle, Healer the left, and Maker the left.

"OK, who goes first?" Fighter asked.

"I think we should go in order of planets," Ami said.

"Of course she would, that means she goes first," Amara said.

"Amara, please calm down some. I think Ami's idea is a good one, so nobody is left out Ami you may go first," Kakyuu said. Ami nodded and stood up. She had files and reports.

"Kakyuu-Hime, what did you just do?" Healer whispered back. Kakyuu shrugged.

"Let's just see where this goes," Maker said. Ami lectured everyone for around an hour about how thanks to a scientific definition, and Pluto's size and mass how it wasn't a planet. Then she went on for almost another hour about how the Silver Alliance was about the _Planet's_ of the galaxy.

"And furthermore..."

"Since nobody else is going to say it, shut up." Healer barked. Ami jumped and flushed red. Fighter jolted awake, her head slipping out of her hand. Kakyuu rubbed her eyes,

"That was very informative Ami,"

"That put everyone to sleep Lady Kakyuu, you included." Healer said. Fighter snickered.

"I thought I was the only one,"

"You ere the first,"

"Hey!" Serena barked. The Kinmokan jury looked at the blond loudmouth.

"The moon comes before Mercury," Serena said.

"Actually the moon doesn't come until earth, and that means Mina goes first," Maker said. Serena opened her mouth to make a retort but Luna jumped on her head.

"Be quiet, Serena. If you really want this so bad you have to be good with the Jury," Luna said.

"But Seiya already is on my side." Serena said.

"Seiya is Fighter. Fighter does what the princess wants, they all do. There's no winning over Kakyuu with flirting," Luna said. Mina stood up and walked to the middle.

"Trista is quiet, she works by herself, she rarely ever consults the rest of us. We're Sailor Senshi it's our job to protect the universe. How can we do that if we have a Senshi who refuses to communicate?" Mina asked.

"Looks like she did her homework," Fighter said. Healer and Maker nodded.

"Anything else Mina?" Kakyuu asked.

"No that will be all," Mina said.

"That I like," Healer said with a smile.

"OK now Serena," Kakyuu said. Serena bolted to the front and she fell over her unlaced shoe. Kakyuu sighed and gave Fighter a go ahead to help her.

"Thanks Fighter, now as I was going to say," Serena said. Fighter sat back in her seat wondering what Serena was going to say.

"Trista is the sole reason why rini would have become Wicked lady. She was her protector and she let her down. Trista doesn't deserve the right to be a sailor Senshi," Serena said. Tears slipped down Trista cheeks and She stood up to leave.

"wait," Michelle said. She looked at Kakyuu and the star lights.

"Serena is using Trista's only weakness against her. She's a loyal and true friend. She's just upset because rini, her own daughter would rather spend time with her guardian than Serena."

"Trista's good and pure, everything a sailor Senshi could be asked of. She's been alone for years. She's the guardian of time, would any of you know how it feels to be alone for that long?" Amara asked.

"Do you have anything to say Trista?" Kakyuu asked. Trista looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"I love being a Sailor Senshi, even though my planet, isn't considered to be a planet any more. I want to continue going as I always have. Even I couldn't have predicted this," Trista said. Kakyuu stood up.

"I've heard enough," Kakyuu said. Healer, maker, and Fighter rose to meet their leader.

"Cast your votes, girls" Kakyuu said.

"Stay," Maker said. Trista nodded a thank you.

"Stay," healer said. Amara smiled widely. Fighter was being looked at by everyone.

"Please Fighter," Michelle pled under her breath.

"Fighter," Serena said with a smile. She was shaking her head.

"I don't go against my Senshi sister's unless I'm bored, so stay," Fighter said. Serena's face fell.

"There you have it, although Pluto may not be a planet any longer, she is still a Senshi," Kakyuu said.


End file.
